How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by XxRoswellchicaxX
Summary: Meh first one so pleese take it easy on me.DracoGinny lotsa love and people getting in the way.enjoy! PG-13 for language and suggestions.
1. How Could an Angel Break My Heart

An: I do not own hp characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, scholastic, and Warner Bros.  The song "How could An Angel Break My Heart" is property of Toni Braxton, ECAF Music/Sony Songs, Inc., and Laface records (there's a whole lot more but I got no more room (sorry all of you business people that took part in this song). The plot is mine.  This is my first song fic, there fore my first fic, so don't be too hard on me. Hope u enjoy! :: crosses fingers in hope ::

_How Could An Angel Break My Heart_

_By XxRoswellchicaxX_

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  Had she been sitting next to him last year, she would have died.  But things change- people change.  He was now just another one of her brothers' friends, and like an eighth brother to her.

Draco on the other hand was a different story.

She had watched him all through lunch and dinner thinking about the night before.  She barley noticed what was going on around her, as she got lost in her thoughts.  They had been seeing each other secretly for months, and last night they finally went the extra step- well, _she_ crossed the line.  He merely went along. Or at least that's what it felt like to her.  She felt like asking Hermione for advice but knew that one she told her it, it wouldn't be too soon before Ron and Harry found out.  _Yes and you cant have them beating Draco to a pulp now can you? _She asked herself as she returned to her plate.  She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Lavender and Pavarati came up to her.

"Hey, Ginny, did you hear about Draco?" Lavender asked as she sat her self down.

Ginny almost choked in her tea._ They cant know…can they?_ "No, what about him?" She tried very hard to keep as cool as possible.

I heard he sang a lullaby 

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

"Well," said Pavarati, "he and Pansy are going out, well… maybe a little bit more then that." She finished this of with a giggle from both girls.

I heard he sealed it with a kiss 

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

Ginny took a minute to keep herself from yelling, and she finally choked out, "Really?"  It sounded convincingly curious compared to all the pain and anger she felt in side.

"Yep.  They were caught sleeping, naked," she added with a little giggle " in one of the empty classrooms during lunch yesterday."

_How could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_ How could an angel break my heart_

_So that's why he didn't want to do it last night, but he still shouldn't have kept going with me if he planned on seeing Pansy. Or he could have at least stopped me from making an arse of myself.  How?? How could he do this to me? _She looked over to see that he was sitting, facing Pansy and talking very intimately.__

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in May      _

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_The way he use to smile to me_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_Because his love belongs to me_

That was all she needed.

Ginny felt all her hurt and anger turning into rage, and she couldn't take it any more. As the two girls started to talk about how perfect the two were for each other, and how they hadn't found out sooner, she threw down the fork she had been fiddling with since Pavarati told her the news, and got up so fast, that her chair fell with a deafening crash causing the entire hall to stare at her, but it didn't stop her.  She quickly stepped toward the Slytherin table, to where he sat.  He was staring at her as she made her way to the table.  As soon as she got close enough to him, she punched him square in the jaw with all of her strength and rage.  Without waiting for a reaction, she turned on her heel and quickly strode out of the hall, all eyes on her, clenching her fists.__

_How could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_ How could an angel break my heart?_

As she headed toward the tower, she went from anger to pain and started to cry uncontrollably. She didn't bother to wipe them away as they streamed down her cheeks and wet the collar of her robes.  As the pain started to come out of her mouth, she went in to a full on run toward the tower.  She reached the portrait, where the fat lady opened up at the sight of her tears. She went inside and ran up the stairs to her dormitory and fell into her bed as the cries came even louder.__

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me_

Later on in the night Hermione came in to her dormitory. 

"Ginny?" the girl asked as she pulled back the curtain around the bed. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

As she sat down on the bed, Ginny finally lifted up her face to see Hermione's eyes.  They were full of concern, and it hurt her that she couldn't bring herself to telling her secret to her best friend. 

"Ginny what's wrong?"  She sat up and was now eye to eye with Hermione. She slowly minimized her sobs to sniffles as she wiped away her tears.

As Ginny opened her mouth to tell why she was a wreck, the thought of it all sent her back into another crying fit, and leaned herself against Herm's shoulder. When she finally calmed down again she told Herm everything. From the first time she kissed Draco to what she had heard in the Great Hall. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hermione asked her friend as she rubbed her back.

"I just… I thought that if I did, you would get mad and tell Ron. And you know how bad his temper is. Are you mad at me?" She bit her lip as she told her friend her fear.

"A little bit. I'm your friend first and foremost. You can tell me anything, and I promise- I won't tell Ron. If I did, he would probably croak before he could even think of hurting Mal- I mean Draco."

Ginny gave a small smile and hugged Hermione. She bid her good-night, with promises to talk more the next day, and wrapped herself under her covers.  She fell asleep a lot sooner then she thought she would, with the weight of her secret encounters finally lifted from her. As she drifted of to a dreamless sleep, she thought one final thing before the sleep took over her mind:

I'll never love this way again…  

__

**What did you think?  Well tell me!  Second chapter coming soon!**


	2. Figure it out

He didn't understand why she did it.  He sat in the Great Hall, forgetting the meal in front of him as he thought about what had happened. After everybody left he finally got up.  Outside of the double doors, he ran into the people he wanted to see the least.  They pushed him into the wall as he said "What do you want Potter, Weasley? I don't have time to play games."

"We need to talk Malfoy" Harry was blocking his front and right side, while Ron, who was cracking his knuckles, was on his left side.

"I have no reason to talk to you two" He tried to walk away but Ron pushed him right back into the wall.

"Look, Malfoy, we don't want to be here either, but you better tell us what you did to my sister or else, I swear I'll pound you to a pulp!"

This was getting old fast. "Look Weasley, first of all I didn't do anything to your little sister, and second of all, I _don't_ have anything to explain to you. So if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my common room before you two make me get detention" He shoved them out of the way and headed toward the Slytherin common room.

 When he got there it was to find that half the house was surrounded around Pansy, who seemed to be telling them a story.  He reached the little gathering just as she was finishing a sentence.

"…And then he said he never met anyone as pretty as-" She stopped short when she noticed that he was standing there, and quickly changed the subject.  "Hey there, where were you?"

"Nowhere. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing…  I better go to sleep."  She quickly got up from her seat and went up to her dormitory. 

"So Draco how does it feel to be a man?"

"What you talking about Flint?"

"Come on Draco.  We all know you and Pansy are hitting the sack. That's all she's been talking about. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school knows it, the way her mouths been running."

"That bitch."

"What did you say?" He didn't answer.  Instead he went up to his dormitory and thought about what to do. _That's why she slapped me.  She thinks I went behind her back and slept with Pansy!  Oh that bitch is going to be sorry for ever taking my kindness for granted.  Oh well I might as well go see if I can talk to Ginny and explain that nothing happened.  _ He went over to his trunk and took out an invisibility cloak he had once gotten for his birthday.  He put it on and quietly sneaked out of the common room, thankful that everyone was still talking too much to notice the sudden movement at the entrance as he stepped out.  He quickly made his way to the gryffindor common room.  He had once sneaked up there with Ginny and knew the password.  He prayed to god that it was still the same.

When he reached the Portrait, he said the password Ginny had used (hippogriff) and to his relief it worked.  Grateful for the empty common room, he headed up the stairs, ready for what came next.  It was a risk- he knew it.  But if it meant he could still have her, it was worth it.


	3. Save the Day

Ginny awoke to the feeling that she was not alone. It was still dark inside the room, but she could see a dark figure right in front of her.  She was about to scream, but the figure quickly covered her mouth.

"Its all right. It's just me.  We need to talk."  She knew who it was and though that it _wasn't_ ok. "I'm going to take away my hand.  If you scream then we'll both get in trouble and I know you don't want that. Ok?"

She nodded yes and as soon as his hand let go she gave him a hard slap.  "How could you do that to me! I should of known that you didn't want to be together after the way after the way you acted last night.  And right after you were with me?? How dare you come up here and tell me it's all right!  You-"

"Ginny, that's not what happened. And that's not why. " She was whispering, but really fast and he was afraid that if she kept going, the entire dormitory would wake up. "And there is nothing going on between me and Pansy."

"My ass there isn't" She tried to act calm, but she all ready felt the tears filling her eyes.

_This is going to be hard._ "Ginny, listen. Please?"  When she didn't say any thing he took a deep breath and told her what had really happened.

  "Pansy's grandmother died around lunch time.  When I was heading back to the common room last night, after we… _met_, I found her in a classroom, bawling her eyes out.  I went inside to see why she was crying, and she showed me the letter that her parents had written her.  I felt bad for her, so I comforted her." At this Ginny gave a snort of disbelief.

"Nothing happened though. We ended up falling asleep there, and when we went to the common room in the morning I went strait to my room and she stayed behind to talk to her friends.  I swear I didn't do anything with her! Honest.  I didn't even know the rumor, which _she _started, was flying around.  I swear nothing happened and I would never hurt you, Ginny.  I love you."  The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about what he said.  But he had ment it and he looked into Ginny's eyes, begging her to believe. 

She stared at him opened mouth.  _He did NOT just say that…_  She said the only thing that came to mind.  "I love you too."  She smiled and put her hand on his face. He put his hand over hers, and she leaned in to kiss him. But when she remembered he hadn't explained why he hadn't been going along with her last night, she pulled back.  "Draco?"

"Hmm?" What was going on? He thought that everything was okay now. Why did she pull away? "What is it?"

"Why didn't you feel the same I did last night?"

He thought about this long and hard, but it all came back to the same thing. "Because I didn't know if you loved me.  I was worried that you went forward in the heat of the moment. I didn't want to do something you were going to regret later. But now I know I was wrong."

She gave another smile at his words. _Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would worry about a woman's virtue? _She leaned in again, intent on finishing her task, when she was interrupted by a very loud voice.

"Malfoy get your dirty Hands off of my sister!"


	4. No time like the Present

"You better be quiet Weasley, or you'll wake up the dormitory and we'll all get in trouble" Draco looked at the aforementioned redhead incredulously. _Of course perfect timing as always._

"I got it Ron."  Hermione waved her wand and muttered a few words. She stood next to Harry, who was busy rolling up an old piece of parchment, and was providing light from his wand. They were both behind Ron.  "Now nobody can hear us."

"Good cause I'm going to beat him to a pulp!  Ginny get away from him right now!"  Ron was now cracking his knuckles.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother. _How dare he command me like that! Still treating me like a 6 year old._ Instead of moving away from Draco, she moved closer, and put her hand on his, where it rested on her knee. 

"No." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Ginny, please, get off.  We understand if you might be confused or upset, but –"

"Harry I am not confused or upset! I, believe it or not like to be with him. So don't assume that I feel a certain way, when you have no idea. Nothing you can say can move me from-"

"Malfoy I'm going to kill you!"  Ron lunged forward to hit him, but Hermione was quick and got a hold of his sweater just in time. "Let go of me, I'm going to tear off every limb on his body! Starting with his-"

"Ron, if I let you go, you might hurt Ginny! And besides we don't have time, that spell is only going to work for another minute."  At this point she turned to Draco and Ginny, "Now you," she pointed at Draco "have to go back to your own room before the spell wears off and every one hears us."

Ginny, who was watching her brother flail in the air in amusement, looked at her friend.  "No…  Well not yet anyways.  You guys wait outside and we'll be out in a minute"

"Ginny, no way-"

"Ron, incase you forgot, this is _my_ dormitory not yours.  And if you're fighting when the spell wears away, you will _all_ get into trouble.  No go outside and we'll be out in a minute." When no one moved, she got up and pushed them out the door. "Now!" She closed the door on her brother's shocked face.

Ginny sighed, and turned around to turn on a candle. When she looked at Draco, he was smiling.  "What are you smiling about?" She walked over and stood over him.

"Oh I don't know- maybe the fact that you just kicked the amazing three out of your room for me. Or the look on your brothers face when you slammed the door on him." He laughed, and grabbed her around the waist. With a yelp, she fell on top of him, and onto the bed.

"Yeah, well, don't expect that to happen again if you scare me like that again."  She poked him in the chest hard enough to make her point, but she started to laugh quietly as he put on a mock pout.

"But I like it when you stand up for me and then make me feel better" He leaned up and kissed her nose.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips, making it quick, but thorough. She got off of him and picked up his cloak. "Come on, we have to go or they're going to come back demanding the safety of my body."

He leaned on his elbows as she started folding up his cloak. "Why are you sitting there- we have to go."

"Oh I know, I'm just thinking."  She put the candle down, and looked at him inpatiently.

"Well whatever your thinking about, finish it and get up." _If only she knew I was thinking about how lucky I am. _He shook his head, and got up from the bed.  He pushed back her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Lets save your brother from a hear attack." He took her hand, and they headed out the door.  When they got to the staircase, they found the trio at the bottom, Ron looking very stern indeed. They walked down and passed them to the portrait hole.  When they got there, she turned to face Draco.  "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Count on it."  He gave her a very long kiss, as if he was leaving for years instead of hours.

"Bye" She gave him a quick kiss as she pushed open the portrait. 

"Bye" He gave her yet another kiss before taking out his cloak and walking away.

When the portrait door closed, she leaned against the back, thinking about the night she just had.  _He loves me.  He loves me!_  She stared into space with a smile, until she finally remembered that the trio was still there, waiting to talk.  She sighed before she walked over to face the music.

"Ok.  What do you want to tell me?" She was really talking to Ron, but it was directed to all of them. 

"You're crazy you know that," was the only thing he said before he turned and went up to his dormitory.

"Good night you two"

"Good night Harry" He went up after Ron, leaving the two girls alone.

"Did you tell them or did they finds some other way to evade my privacy?"  Was the first thing that came to mind and out of her mouth as soon as Harry disappeared from sight. 

"They-found a way.  I didn't tell them- hell, I tried to stop them and said I didn't know where you were when they asked. But that didn't work out as well as I'd hoped." Hermione gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay.  They would have found eventually; no time like the present I guess... You know that if you told him, I would have to kill you"  She laughed at the look of horror on Herm's face.  "I'm joking, don't get your knickers in a twist."  At this statement, they both laughed.  She didn't remember where she heard it, but it seemed like the time to say it, especially to lighten the mood.   When they finally calmed down, Herm sighed and then gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your ok."  She pulled back and gave Ginny a smile. "Good night.  We will most defiantly talk tomorrow."

Ginny watched as her friend went up to sleep.  _ Maybe my luck is changing.  I mean I managed to get Draco out of _my_ room without having him killed, even with Ron right there.  Maybe he will lighten up._


	5. Clash of the Titans

She might as well of said that pigs would fly because she was dead wrong.  Ron didn't accept the fact that he was even near her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR DOIN?? AND WITH DRACO MALFOY?? WHY HIM, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?? I MEAN-"

"For your information, im not out of my mind, yes I have an idea of what im doing, and yes with Draco Malfoy.  I love him, Ron. That's why, so get-over-it."  it was a battle of the tempers.  He was mad at her for going with Draco and she was just as mad for being treated like a little girl. The worst part was that he always chose to yell in between classes, on her way to class. No matter what class she had, where she went, he was there, yelling at her.  It had been going on like that all week. As she settled down into her seat, she hopped that Draco's week was going a lot better then hers was.

It wasn't. 

First thing he did the morning after, was confront Pansy.  After breakfast, he pulled her to the side as she entered the common room. 

"Ow! Draco you're hurting me! Let go of my arm!"

He ignored her cries.  "Why did you tell everyone that damn lie?!"  The entire house was now looking at them, but he didn't care.

"Draco let go-"

"Answer my question first!"

"There are to many people-"

"I don't care.  Tell me right now!"

"Because I saw you with her last, and I was jealous.  She doesn't deserve you.  She-"

"For your information, if any one doesn't deserve any one, it is me doesn't deserve her.  I don't want you, I never _did_ want you, nor will I ever, so get over yourself already and leave me alone!"  With that he let her go and stormed out of the common room and went outside to calm down.  He sat by the lake, and looked up toward the Gryffindor tower. _Won't be long before father finds out. _ As he thought about what might happen, he noticed that a lot of the lights in the castle were out. Choosing that this was the signal to go back, he headed inside and was lucky not to get caught after hours.  He went strait to bed without looking at anyone who was in the common room. 

The rest of the week went a hell of a lot smother.  After many failed attempts, Pansy finally stopped to get her friendship with him back.  He also noticed that every time he saw Ginny in the halls, she was either with Potter or that idiot brother of hers.  This bothered him greatly because he could never get alone the entire time.  One thing that brought a smile to his face was that she was constantly yelling at him for being such a prat about them two being together.  Due to this fact, the entire school knew about their relationship.

Stupid weasel.

Just when she thought that Ron couldn't act more overprotective, he did.

He had told the twins of their little confrontation about her and Draco and they had did nothing but support his fit.

"Ginny are you totally-"

"-and completely out of your mind!"

"I mean I know being alone has gotten to you but-"

"-Draco Malfoy! Out of all the slime balls-"

"-dirt bags-"

"-and ponds scum of the world you had to choose-"

"-Draco Malfoy?!"  They both finished in unison, both equally as mad and confused as was Ron.

"Look, I already head all of this from Ron, constantly, and I don't need you to breathing down my neck along with him.  You'll just have to except the fact that I like him, and nothing you can do or say will change my mind about what I think about him.  So sod off!"  She was getting really ticked of at her brothers, who were acting as if she was still 11 years old.  She was beginning to miss Draco, and didn't feel like dealing with her brothers on her back.

Like wild fire, she knew this could get worse, a lot worse.


	6. I Love Me Some Him

"Finally, some time together." After two weeks of brothers, yelling, and dodging the newest spy for the trio, Colin Creevy, Ginny finally got a chance to ge with Draco; Alone with Draco to be exact.

"Yeah I know. Its like I cant shake of my brothers or Harry any more. I mean they even fallow me to the bathroom and send Hermione in with me." Ginny spoke in between Draco's arms. He kissed the top of her head, and started playing with her fingers. The were sitting on the window sill in a classroom, enjoying eachothers company.

"You know, you haven't kissed me this entire time." She looked up at him in question.

"What are you talking about? I just kissed you."

"No I mean a _kiss_ kiss." She got up out of his arms, and turned around to look at him. "Like we used to, you know." She leaned in and kissed him slow. It started off chaste and soft, but she made her way into his mouth and seemed to be pulling on his hear with her tongue. She pulled back slow and looked at him. "Why didn't we do that yet?"

"Because we only had a short time together, and when we get together again, for more than 20 minutes, I'm going to make it a most memorable time."

"You are so amazing" Ginny smiled at him and he felt his face return it.  He was just about to say something, when the bell rang. He let out a sigh, and got up from his place on the window sill.

"You better go before Colin starts running to Ron saying that I'm keeping you from class" She stared at him from where he stood over her.

"Do you really love me?" She asked, because he hadn't said it the entire time they were together, and she was beginning to wonder if he just said to keep her.

He brushed back her hair, which always seemed to come out from her ear. "Yes I really love you." He bent down and kissed her- this time he was the one who was pulling her heart. "You better go."

"But …"

"Ginny, for the first time in my life, I finally feel like I matter to someone for more that just money.  I don't want your stupid brother taking that away from me. Go, before you get in trouble." He kissed her forehead and pushed her out the door. She looked at him, searching his face, before she ran down the hallway, her bag bouncing off her back.

He waited until she was out of sight before heading off for the grounds. He liked sitting next to the lake and think. It helped that he didn't have as many classes to worry about now that he was a senior. A smile crossed his face as he knew that right about now, Ginny was somewhere, reading his note to meat her tonight.

_Tonight, I'll prove it to you…_

__

Well she guessed it. It got worst what she consider a fire seemed like a spark compared to the inferno that came from her parents. There was a howler in the mail the morning after Ron couldn't find her last night, when she was up in the tower.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!!? THAT BOY IS A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU AND NOT TO MENTION A MALFOY!! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOUR BROTHERS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS CAUSE SOMEONE NEEDS TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!! GINNY STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY! HE ONLY WANTS ONE THING AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU DON'T EXPECT TO SEE HIM AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL SHIP YOU BACK HOME AND HOME SCHOOL YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!! TAKE CARE AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!! HE IS NO GOOD YOU HEAR ME??!?!?

****

**_LOVE YOUR MOTHER"_**

Great. Now not only do I have my brothers on my case, but now mom and dad are flipping out! What in bloody hell is up with these people!? Oh well one problem at a time. First my idiot brothers and then a long parchment to mum and dad…

Ginny stormed out of the hall to find her brothers, who had conveniently escaped while she was busy covering her ears.  If she found them, she knew exactly what to say to them…

            As she predicted, she found the three culprits in the common room, the twins apparently very interested in a chess game between Ron and Harry. She knew that they heard her come in. She walked briskly over to their corner of the room and took a deep breath before letting it all go. "I can not BELIEVE you did that! What in the world gave you the idea that you had to go tell mom and dad!?!? I mean you don't even know him, so you have no right judge him!" She turned quickly on her heel and was about to walk away when she thought of something else. "And one wore thing, WHAT I DO WITH MY SLEEPING TIME IS MY BUISSNESS AND NOT YOURS! I am 16 years old and I can take care of myself!!!!!!!"

"Ginny-" But Harry was too late, as the door slammed on his words. She stormed of to her classes, planning on heading to the owlery that night, to write to her parents.

The four boys looked at each other and George said the one thing on everyone's mind, "Houston I think we have a problem."

__

Three hours later, way past curfew, she finally finished her letter to her parents. Even though it did take 3 rolls of parchment, Ginny felt that she had expressed every possible argument, good point, and assurances to her parents about her and Draco. _ Geez that took longer than I thought. Oh well I better owl this before I fall asleep on it._

She yawned as she put away her quill and ink, as she tried to find her owl.  It took a while for her to calm Pig down, but she finally got it tied to his feet and off into the night.

Let's just hope they actually listen to what I say for once… 

She headed back down to the common room, noticing that it was very quiet in the halls and she hoped she wouldn't run into anyone. But little did she knew that trouble laid around the next corner…


	7. Bigger Stronger

Yeah it's another chapter, just cause I like you guys. This one is dedicated to crazed spyromantic. Here is your pansy! This is chocks full o' annoying evil pansy!

Chapter 7 

There was Pansy standing against the wall.

"Well. If it isn't the youngest weasel out after curfew. You could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." She tried to walk around the little bane of her existence, but she got blocked. She moved again and was blocked one more time. After two more times she finally stared at Pansy and yelled, "Move damn it!!"

"Oh but I'm not done yet. You see, I don't like it when my stuff gets stolen from me. Especially by annoying-little-girls" Each one of the last words was punctuated by poking her finger in Ginny's chest.

_She touched me. That little bitch touched me!_ "For your information, he was never yours and I am not that small. Of course compared to you, every one is big." And she wasn't talking about height.

"Well at least I don't come from a broken down home where I have to wear second hand clothes and my mother has to play the whore to pay for my books." It took all the force in the world not to punch the annoying twit.

"Awe is baby gonna cry?"

She had enough. Before Pansy could blink, Ginny threw a punch and it hit Pansy square in her jaw. The force was enough to make her topple backwards. She put her hand on her cheek and came away with blood.

"You bitch!" Pansy got up and jumped, her open arms flailing. It was too easy. Ginny gave her another punch to the ribs and then another one to her chin when she kneeled over in pain.

She was ready to kick her when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Wealsey, what do you think you're doing!?!"

She whirled around to find Snape standing in front of her, with the most vicious look in his eyes. He walked forward and helped Pansy to he feet. "Do you feel ok Miss Parkinson?"

"Not really, sir."

"Well can you get to the hospital wing by yourself?"

"I can try." Pansy started walking away toward the hospital wing. When Snape could no longer see her face, she turned around and gave her the bird.

Snape pulled back her attention. "Well I hope you had your fun, because you're not going to have any for a while. 50 points from Gryfindor and 2 weeks detention. I will inform you tomorrow about the specifics. Now back to your dormitory."

"Yes sir." She walked toward her dormitory, and when she rounded the next corner, she ran. Not from fear but from frustration.

_ One of these days, that bitch is going to get what she deserves.  
_

* * *

"She did_ WHAT!?!?!"_

"Draco, please calm down. Its not like she tried to kill me." After telling Draco about the night before, he had gone on a rampage mode. So while people where staring at them as they walked down the hallway, she was trying to calm him dow.

"Well she still came after you after I specifically made it clear _she-was-not WANTED!"_ He punctuated 'wanted' by hitting the wall. It hurt, a lot. He shook his hand and just got even angrier.

"See what you did? Now give me that hand?" Despite his anger, he gave her his hand, and she mended it. "See? All better." She gave it a little kiss before letting his hand drop. "Now do calm down ok? She didn't hurt me and I would get really upset to find out that you got in trouble for revenge for me. She would do anything to tear us apart and you know that. So please, just let it go or at least stop being so mad. For me?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.

Nodding, he said "Okay" She smiled and gave him a kiss. "How can I refuse such a pretty face with such a pretty kiss?"

"I don't know, I never won that battle either." She gave him a quick kiss before leading him out to the grounds.

* * *

Some where at the other end of the school, two people were meeting. Subject: our two lovebirds.

"So it will definitely work right?"

"But of course. Just two drops, and everything should go as you plan. Remember, this is going to cost you."

"I know, thank you sir."

_Now I will tear them apart and he will be mine._


	8. Valentine Heart

Chapter 8

Weeks had passed since the little incident in the hallway. It was now nearing springtime, and along with it, Valentines Day.   
  
They had never really talked about it and Ginny had almost forgotten about it completely. She only remembered when Hermione brought it up casually while in the common room, a sleeping Crookshanks in her lap.   
  
"…So what are you and Draco doing for Valentine's Day?"   
  
Ginny, who had been falling asleep on the couch, just stared blankly.   
  
"Valentine's Day?"   
  
"Yes, you know, next Thursday? Only the most exploited day of the year next to Christmas, it existence an excuse for those in love to -" She blushed furiously and quickly got back on track. "-What have you two got planned?"   
  
"Oh nothing." She tried to look calm but couldn't help biting her lip as she tried to think. Would Draco be expecting her to do something?   
  
But she was soon brought back by the sound of Hermione trying not to laugh.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh come on. I know that look on your face by now. You're going to 'go at it' and don't want Ron to find out. But I swear you can tell me I won't tell a soul. And I want all the details," She wriggled her eyebrows in a way that sent Ginny rolling with laughter. It looked like Herm was catching on to some of Ron's bad habits.   
  
When she caught her breath, she looked at her friend and sighed.   
  
"Actually, we really were going to do nothing. We haven't made plans, well that I know of, and we never really talked about it. Not that we have time to any ways with him always wanting-." She suddenly stopped remembering that she was not ready to share that part of her love life, especially not to her brother's girlfriend.   
  
"Oh come on. Share the wealth. Tip the press. Spill the beans. I'll tell you about mine." Hermione was giving her a pleading look.   
  
"Ugh. I don't want to know the things about my brother you know, especially not about that. NO, and that's final."   
  
Huffing, Hermione went back to staring at the fire before asking, "Will you ever tell me?"   
  
" 'In another life, when we are both cats.'" She laughed at the loud sigh of resignation that came from her friend. They both settled into a comfortable silence, until an ivory white owl came a dropped a letter on Ginny's lap.

* * *

At about the same time, Draco was sitting in one of the chairs in his common room, staring into the hearth, thinking about her.   
  
A year ago, he would have never believed that he would find someone like her. She was his everything. An escape from the eyes of his father and even and escape from the charade he had on for the rest of the school. It melted away whenever she was around.   
  
In fact, he noted with a small shock, he had started acting nicer ever since they became public. Especially in DADA. He had done something that was so unlike him that it made him laugh.   
  
It was about two days before, and he was in class with the Gryffindors, as usual. They were all writing essays on humming manegmi, a type of flying nymph that emitted low humming sounds from its wings. This noise is deafening to the victim, meanwhile the manegmi continues burying its self into the person's chest. There it will remain, living on the electrical currents from the nerves and slowly draining the body until the person's dies. Professor Valentine was walking around checking their work, and scolding those who were doing other things.   
  
Sylvia Valentine was a woman in her early twenties and, he dared say, beautiful. She had long curling raven hair that was always pulled back at the side, pale white skin, and startling pale blue eyes that were framed in dark lashes. A small nose and soft supple lips, that were always slightly reddened, completed her face. She always wore deep blue robes, and had been the object of many crushes from the male student body. She was always cool and collective, her voice never rising above speaking level, and had a sharp tong. She could make you feel lower then pun scum in 5 words or less, if that.   
  
She was scolding Hermione for not working. On further inquiry, he found that she had been working but not entirely, as he saw Ron's hand on he knee, gently making circles. This of course caused poor Hermione to stare at her paper in a daze. When she was done, Hermione looked as though she was going to cry. As far as Draco could tell, she hadn't lost any points and was not in trouble of any sort. The bell rang shortly after and he stopped by her desk to talk to her, he had no idea why. Ron however still thought the worst of him.   
  
"So, Malfoy, still here? Want to rub the salt in the wound?"   
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow and didn't rise to bait. "Actually I was going to imply that Hermione might not want to cry as to ruin her parchment, not to mention it would rather make her look rather unpleasant. She isn't in a terrible amount of trouble after all. There is a first time for everything, even for you." He nodded his head slightly at them both and walked away with Ron's jaw on the floor.   
  
No wonder he looked like that. Bet he'd never here reassuring advice from him. He laughed to himself and sat for a while, before a blood red owl dropped a letter on his lap.

* * *

The Thursday next, proved to be quite a show. The great hall was decorated with small streamers of pink and pale red and had flame hearts floating over the table, instead of the usual candles. Even Professor Valentine had changed from her usual blue to a deep crimson, that, Ginny had to admit, flattered her figure very well.   
  
But her mind was not on the decorations or the hearts, or the colored robes, or, even, the few valentines that she had received that night at supper. Instead she was focused on that note from the week before.   
  
Ginny had never seen the ivory owl before, but when she opened the letter her thoughts went from the owl to the words written.   
  
_Meet me on Valentine's Day at the usual time, usual place. I'll be waiting with a surprise you'll never forget.   
D.   
_  
She felt her heart leap as she thought of the note, and absentmindedly ate her treacle in a rush to go to her dormitory and get ready. She had noticed that Draco had left early, most likely to get things ready, and silently smiled to herself at the thought. She hadn't gotten time to get a hold of him to ask for a hint as to what the surprise was, (Bloody exams!) but Ginny was sure that it would be good.   
  
As soon as her plate was cleared she excused herself, caught Herm's knowing glance.   
  
Ginny left the hall with a smile on her face. As she finished getting ready in her room, she couldn't help smiling at the thought of what the surprise could be.   
"You should have known that he was going to have something planned. It is your first Valentines together you know," she said to her reflection.Ginny reached the astronomy tower thirty minutes later. She straightened herself out before opening the door. "Well, here goes nothing." She opened the door, and what she saw was definitely something she was never going to forget. 


	9. Feeling is so Tragic

Draco was very much not alone and very much kissing Pansy.  
  
"Get off him right now you bitch!" Ginny tore across to where they stood and proceeded to pull her off him. She had just tossed her to the floor and was ready to punch her when she felt a hand on her arm stop her and pull her around.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are but get of my girlfriend please."  
  
"Draco what are you..." She looked into his eyes for something but she didn't find anything there. In fact his eyes looked soulless like there was no one home.  
  
_It's a spell; I know it is- it has to be. Maybe I can snap him out of it._  
  
"Draco, it's me, its Ginny." She took a hold of his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Remember? I'm your girlfriend not her-"  
  
"You're highly mistaken.  That's my girlfriend right there, and I don't know any Ginny so-"  
  
His words were cut of because at that moment Ginny had kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him again and saw a tiny spark of life in him. "Draco remember that, please say you remember that please." At that point tears began to pour down her cheeks and he just kept saying

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person."  
  
She whirled around, and started walking towards Pansy- her hands in fists. " You whore, what did you do to him what did you give him?!?" She knocked Pansy down, and starting hitting her blindly, her tears blurring her vision.  
  
As Draco put his arms around her waist to pull her off, she managed to get a hold of the necklace that Pansy was wearing around her neck. Draco threw Ginny over his shoulder, and dropped her firmly outside the tower.  
  
"I don't know why you're here, or why you are hurting my girl, but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." He then proceeded to firmly close the door on her.  
  
I can' believe that just happened. What the hell did she give him? She looked down at the locket that was in her hand. Pansy had it on her. It was a little to heavy for a locket. It was in the shape of a heart with vines rapped around it. Very strange… She noticed something that looked like a minute cork at the top of the locket. She took hold of it and she pulled as hard as she could. Finally it came out and immediately the air smelled heavily like rosemary and ... and… she couldn't quite figure it out but she knew this had to be what she gave him.

But how will I know… Hermione, she'll know what it is.  
  
Without a second thought she started running toward Gryffindor tower. She was half way up a stairway when she remembered Hermione had detention with Professor Snape. Without even thinking she automatically turned around and headed towards the dungeons. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. When she reached the door of his classroom, she paused to catch her breath. She opened the door as quietly as she could, which was maybe a bit too quiet, for there in front of her she found Hermione firmly kissing the potions professor.  
  
She closed the door and took awhile to clear her head. _I can't believe I just saw that…_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she knocked on the door. She waited a while and then knocked again, and louder. She was about to knock a third time when she heard Snape.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She opened the door slowly and stepped gingerly into the room. She noticed that Hermione looked very flushed and her hair was slightly messed up. But other then that you wouldn't have suspected a thing.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, did you want something?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione for a few seconds. Its an emergency."  
  
"Certainly. This will lengthen your detention time, I hope you know."  
  
Hermione just nodded her head without turning back, as she and Ginny walked out into the hall.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First of all, way to go Mione."  
  
"Wait, you saw? You won't tell any one will you Ginny? Please oh please don't tell-"  
  
"Hermione, please of course I wouldn't, besides no one would believe me. And anyways I think he's an improvement over my brother." At this they both laughed and Ginny almost forgot all about the tower until she almost dropped the necklace. She looked down at it and felt her smile disappear from her face.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, see. I got that note form Draco, actually now imp not even sure that it was Draco who sent it, but any way I went up there after dinner and when I got there I found him kissing that thing-Pansy- and I couldn't believe it and when I looked into his eyes they were all empty as if he wasn't even awake, like his soul was gone or something, and I knew then and there that he was under some spell and then he told me he didn't know me and that Pansy was his girlfriend and then I pulled this off of her before he threw me out of the room. I mean he literally picked me up and dropped me outside of the room and I opened up the damned necklace and it has something inside and I think she gave it to him or something but I don't know I'm just so confused I mean he wouldn't do this to me on his own I know it an-"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione had to scream because she was talking so loud and so fast she didn't know if she was going to stop. "First of all let me see what you pulled off of her". Ginny gave her the necklace and Hermione looked at it and opened it and smelled it. She scrunched her brows up in concentration. Then she had a look of sudden realization. "Oh my gods, it can't be. But it only makes sense. I have to ask him." Hermione quickly turned around and walked into the room and strait toward Snape, with Ginny close behind.  
  
"Sir can you please take a look at this?" She handed him the locket and he examined it and proceed to smell the contents much like Hermione did, except that he only smelled it once before he turned on the girls.  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
"Actually I found it sir." Ginny stepped around Hermione and face Snape. "Actually, I got it off of someone. I was wondering if you could tell me what it is."  
  
"This," He reached for an empty container and poured out the contents of the locket. The container slowly filled up with a deep purple sand." Is a very powerful 'love potion' as you might call it. It drains the persons' soul and desire and is replaced by whatever the bearer wants it to be. It is very dark, and highly dangerous. Not to mention banned." He corked the potion and brought it to his stores. When he came back he stared long and hard at Ginny.  
  
"Whom did you get it from?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson sir."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and when Ginny started to cry he sighed. "I wouldn't worry too much about young Malfoy. The potion will wear off eventually, though I cannot say when. If she put in enough to confuse him, than I would say that all should be right by morning. I do hope that you find resolution in my answer." He handed her back the necklace and closed the door.  
  
That was strange, but at least now I know. Nothing to do now but wait I guess.  
  
With that thought she headed upstairs to her dormitory and slept. If she dreamed she didn't remember it.


	10. Hope is Over Rated

But he didn't go back to normal the next day, or the day after that. In fact, he seemed to hate her more and more with each passing day. To add to it, every time Ginny saw Draco, he was with Pansy.

After a week of watching him with _her_, Ginny finally stayed after her potions class to talk to Snape. She stood at his desk, waiting for him to stop writing on what seem to be someone's essay- or at least that what it looked like under all the red ink.  She was starting to wonder if he would ever say something when he let out a sigh.

"Miss Weasley, are you going to stand there all day and grace me with your unwanted presence, or do you actually have a purpose to this interruption?" He never looked up from his paper, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he spoke; it was like she wasn't even there.

"Sir it's about the potion- powder- the stuff that was in the necklace sir." He finally stopped writing and put down his quill with another sigh. Elbows on his desk and fingers steepled, he looked at her impatiently.

"And what exactly about this _stuff_ did you want to talk about?" He was making a dig at her and she knew it. It made her wonder if the Snape she saw last night was nothing but a delusion.

"It hasn't worn off sir. If anything it's gotten worse. He acts like he used to last year. Sneers at me constantly, and he always has that- I mean- Pansy with him. And he still has that glassy, far away look that he did that night. I thought that maybe you were mistaken when-"

"First of all, Miss Weasley, I am never _mistaken_ when it comes to potions. However there is a possibility that the powder had other concoctions put into it as well as my original analysis of the substance." He got up, and went over the one of the doors that led to his storeroom. "If you will close the door, as to ward off any visitors, I will go get it, and figure out what exactly out little scarlet gave the young ferret." Ginny was amazed at how he was talking about Draco, but she went and closed the door, put her bag on one of the desks and waited for Snape to return. _I wonder why he changed his attitude towards me. It was like another person was talking._

The professor walking back into the room carrying the container holding the powder, and some other instruments she had no names for, interrupted her thoughts. She silently watched as he set up and started testing the powder. It seemed like he had just started working on it when his voice came out low and quiet.

"It's just what I thought…" He looked over his shoulder at her, and for just a split second, she could have sworn she saw pity in those hard cold eyes. But before she could figure out why, he turned around and showed her the beaker in his hand, containing what looked like a black, ominous looking liquid. Without a word, he lifted his other hand, and using a spoon, he put in a couple granules of the powder. She watched in amazement and horror as the beaker started filling with thick smoke, before clearing, and showing that the liquid was now red. "Do you know what you're looking at Miss Weasley?" Without a word she shook her head, trying to sake off the eerie feeling on the back of her neck, as she watched the red liquid start to crawl up the glass.

"It is _aegritinis caecus_, or simply, Blind sickness. It is a very old formula- one thought to be forgotten, and very, very, lost. Its intention is to cause a mental blindness- blindness only the creator, or the person it was created for, can change." Ginny jumped as his hand suddenly moved over the container, corking it just as the potion was about the reach the top. "Think of it as a liquid form of the impervious. The person how administers the potion has the power to cloud the victims mind with the knowledge they chose- or erase it." He put down the container in front of her and went to his desk, getting out a stick of wax from a drawer. Using his wand to melt the wax, he sealed the entire cork, and put the remaining wax on the table, along with his wand. He watched as the liquid tried to crawl up trough the cork, but was stopped by the wax.

"It is highly volatile as you can tell. It is why it is the hardest potions to reverse." He moved his eyes from the container to look at her. Ginny felt cold, and felt the blood drain from her face as he continued speaking. "It acts like an animal, seeking tissue, and absorbing through it, into every cell, every fiber.  Removing the potion is a hefty thing, and very dangerous, even with the proper antidote. If what you say is true, then Miss Parkinson has been putting this into his drink every night since then. Which means, that his body should eventually build a resistance to it. In time he will need stronger and stronger doses just for her to get him to walk with her."

"With time? But-"

"Do not worry, Miss Weasley, I do have the antidote to this, though I will not trust it to a student. The antidote itself has other… _qualities_ than just reversing the _aegritinis. _I will bring Draco down to speak to me, at which point I can see for myself just how far this little game has gone.  You may watch if you wish." With that he waved his wand and all the equipment, including the container in front of her disappeared, and he walked towards the door next to the one he came out of. He opened it and looked at her. She took it as her cue to go inside.

His office was very different to what she would have imagined, furnished in dark oak, and a couch in front of a lit fireplace, covered in Black suede.

"I suggest you sit down on the couch and try to stay as invisible as possible until I tell you to come up." She sat down and had to turn her head almost completely around to watch him walk out the door. He hesitated as he started walking out, "And don't touch anything, or else I won't be so helpful next time around." With that cheerful note he walked out and went to fetch Draco.

_Who would have thought- Snape; couples counselor extraordinaire._


End file.
